A known sheet conveying device includes a sheet support portion configured to support a sheet thereon, and a feed roller movable to contact the sheet on the sheet support portion and configured to feed the sheet with increased contact pressure between the feed roller and the sheet.
The sheet conveying device uses a solenoid to urge the feed roller toward the sheet on the sheet support portion and increase the contact pressure between the feed roller and the sheet.